Cítrico
by AnneNerd
Summary: Aqueles olhos sempre me intrigaram..." Sak e Syao - Oneshot


_"Aqueles olhos sempre me intrigaram..."_

_**Cítrico**_

_By AnneNerd_

Aqueles olhos sempre me intrigaram. Furiosos, medonhos, carregados de sentimentos incompreensíveis aos seres alheios. Talvez assim fossem por necessidade de combinação; afinal, o que são olhos gentis em pessoas agressivas e sem paciência? Uma desconexão, eu lhes digo.

Syaoran Li; pintor aclamado, respeitado por sua arte abundante (e aqui um parênteses, pois uso o abundante no sentido de carregada de emoções), acompanhado de um infeliz "porem" de gênio explosivo e insuportável. Temido e admirado, nas palavras outrem. Muitos, ao me olharem, provavelmente se perguntam: o que faz aquela frágil criatura no ateliê do Dr. Jekyll?

- Srta. Kinomoto, temo não ter que lhe pedir novamente... Poderia, por um segundo, ignorar sua natureza em ser inútil e me alcançar o cavalete?

Talvez uma pergunta que eu precise fazer a mim mesma, com mais freqüência.

- Já disse, senhor Li, poderia esperar um instante, enquanto limpo a tinta que o senhor mesmo derrubou há menos de cinco minutos atrás?

- A arte não espera, Srta. Kinomoto. E saiba que como aprendiz em meu ateliê, a arte certamente nunca irá florescer em uma mente pequena que mais se importa com um chão limpo!

Por que me dou ao trabalho? Por quê? Maldita a hora em que pensei "claro, ele é um gênio e eu sou a aluna mais bem condecorada dessa universidade. Será um trabalho brilhante!". Ao inferno com minhas ambições!

- Aqui está o maldito cavalete, seu porco ingrato! – jogo o objeto contra o peito do demônio.

- Agradecido. – ele se vira e retoma as tintas amadas.

O dia brilha lá fora e eu cá com essa vida de faxineira. Onde estão as texturas, os papeis, os desenhos que sempre me encantaram? Tudo que vejo é um chão borrado de amarelo e um pano sujo em minhas mãos. Brilhante? Uma ova! Ele só me ensina quando quer! Na maior parte do tempo não passo de uma empregada/secretária!

- Srta. Kinomoto?

- Sim, Sr. Li? – O que poderia o monstro desejar?

- Venha até aqui.

Levanto-me de corpo pesado. Largo o pano dentro do balde e olho as mãos. Amarelas, como se eu fosse um desenho animado ou uma criança sujona.

- Poderia se apressar?

- Estou indo... – viro-me a contragosto e paro do seu lado, olhando a tela que pintava.

- Está vendo?

Olho para tela. Vendo o que exatamente? Era uma pintura de mulher. Tinha o formato do rosto arredondado, os cabelos vermelhos de sangue e a boca de um botão de rosa. Os ombros desnudos, um pano frio sob o corpo... Mas e os olhos? Onde estavam os olhos daquela mulher?

- É bonito, Mestre.

Ele suspira. Chama-me a atenção.

- Então você não vê.

- Como assim? Obvio que vejo, é uma linda mulher essa.

- Não, Srta. Kinomoto. Com pode uma mulher ser bela, se a alma não se encontra? Onde está a alma?

- Alma?

Ele atira o cavalete de encontro à tela. Enfurecido, eu percebo. Obviamente não consigo evitar o susto.

- Você não aprendeu nada? – cospe em fúria – O que fez durante os 6 meses em que esteve aqui?! – branda furioso.

Meu corpo treme. Que espécie de pergunta era aquela? Tenho medo. Medo dele, dos julgamentos dele, das explosões sem motivos aparentes, de sua mente, sua inteligência. Tenho medo. A voz trancou. Medo.

- Diga-me, Kinomoto!! Onde você estava?? – ele agarra meu rosto com o punho forte.

Não me toque.

- Solte-me! – eu o empurro com força.

Oh, silêncio. Só ouço a respiração pesada, desenfreada. Meu coração dói. Por que dói?

- Onde eu estava? Vou dizer onde eu estava. Estava aqui, do seu lado, cuidando da bagunça que é a sua vida! Cuidando para que achasse o material que precisa, para que não adoecesse, para que não se esquecesse de se alimentar! Cuidando para que não ofendesse as pessoas do qual necessita apoio e dinheiro! Cuidando de você! Mas me diga: o que você fez por mim? Onde VOCÊ estava?

Silencio. De novo. Onde estão as repostas?

- Você é meu mestre. Eu deveria aprender com você. – Oh não, lá vem às lágrimas – Onde estava o meu mestre?

Despencam.

- Você é um fracasso. Desista de ser uma artista.

O que? Ele esta indo embora. Ele abriu a porta e saiu. Fechou. Foi embora e me deixou sozinha aqui. Por quê? Por quê? Pare de chorar, Sakura. Pare. Pare...

HH

A cabeça está pesada. Meus olhos ardem e está escuro. Abro os olhos. Que horas serão? O relógio no alto da parede marca dez horas e vinte e três minutos. Já é noite escura lá fora e eu adormeci nesse divã envelhecido do ateliê.

Olho para os lados. Ele não retornou. Foi embora e deixou tudo como estava incluindo o meu orgulho despedaçado. O que realmente aconteceu ali? Tudo por culpa de uma tela que ele nem terminara! Onde estaria a maldita?

Procuro no escuro e acho o interruptor. Ali estava, no canto da sala, a tela problemática. Olho. Olho de novo. E continuo a olhar. O que ele queria? O que? Não vejo nada? Nada! Nada... Nada.

Nada?

Sim, não vejo nada!

Os olhos dela não me passam nada. São apagados, não existem! Ela não tem... Alma. Ela não é real!

Procuro às pressas as outras pinturas de meu mestre. Sim, olhos azuis, verdes, marrons... Lá estão os olhares, as almas dos rostos que ele já pintou. Alguns transpassam simplicidade, outros, grandeza. Amor, raiva, tristeza, sedução, luxuria, fé, tirania... Estava tudo ali.

- Os olhos são as almas... – falei a mim mesma.

Levantei-me lenta e extasiada. Era isso. Todo esse tempo, era isso.

Fui embora. Peguei um táxi ali perto e retornei ao meu lar. Na manhã seguinte voltei ao ateliê e lá estava ele.

- Syaoran... – chamei

- O que deseja, Srta. Kinomoto? – perguntou sem me dirigir as faces.

- São os olhos...

- Como? – ainda não me encara.

- Os olhos... Sem eles, retratos não têm alma.

Silencio. Por que sempre há tanto silencio?

- Feche a porta, Srta. Kinomoto.

Assim o fiz. Estou me sentindo bastante obediente no momento. Não quero questionar.

- Venha até aqui.

Caminho. Chego ao seu lado.

Ele se vira. Seus olhos parecem os mesmos de sempre. Perturbados, amedrontadores, cheios de autoconfiança. Mas dessa vez enxergo algo a mais. Enxergo... Satisfação?

- Quero que pose para mim...

- Como?

- Quero um esboço... – ele encaminha a mão vigorosa para a minha blusa e faz sinal para que erga os braços.

Eu obedeço. Já disse que me sentia bastante obediente por hoje.

A blusa, o sutiã, os sapatos, a calça... Nua.

- Agora, sente-se no divã.

- Sentar-me como?

- Só sente e mantenha os braços apoiados um pouco para trás.

Sentei e me apoiei. Ele pega o Canson e o 6B e começa as linhas. Olha-me, risca; olha de novo, risca mais um pouco. Passa os dedos grossos pelo papel, sutilmente! Para uma provável sombra talvez. No entanto, não obstante para manchar o papel. Olha, olha... Fuzila-me com o olhar. Arrasta-me do mundo para o papel.

- Terminei. – entrega-me o rascunho.

Mas...

- Aqui só tem os meus olhos?

- É tudo de que preciso...

- Por que estou nua?

- Porque...Eu preciso de você.

Levo minhas mãos até a camisa. Cada botão é uma tortura, mas logo ele também se encontra nu.

- Seus dedos estão manchados de 6B...

- Quer que eu os limpe?

Pego a mão dele e coloco acima de meu seio.

- Desenhe em mim.

Ele desliza os dedos acinzentados. Minha pele se arrepia e surge um tremor de dentro para fora. Sinto os poros intumescerem, é provável que eu esteja arrepiada e os pêlos do meu corpo eretos.

Desliza de um seio ao outro; desce ao ventre, faz círculos no umbigo. Cócegas. Passeia pelas vértebras, pressiona os ossos da cintura. Acaricia o monte de Vênus e quase chego ao êxtase. As coxas, panturrilhas. Sinto-me tinta fresca na tela. Gosto da sensação de ser uma pintura.

- Não me beija?

- Por que apressar uma obra prima?

Sinto as mãos em minha face. Beija meus olhos, minha testa, desce pelo canto e roça os lábios de encontro à bochecha. Morde meu queixo, fazendo-me rir. Beija a ponta do nariz e desliza pela linha do mesmo. Por fim a boca. Quente, molhada, com o gosto do meu mestre. Macia, porém forte e desajeitada.

Logo ele me toma. Entra em mim sem cerimônias, nem mesmo um aviso. Ele é bruto, é um animal. Mas é doce. Ele arde, mas é doce. Doce, forte; sinto uma ardência nas narinas, elas dilatam de prazer.

Não sou de gemer. Não gosto, sinto-me envergonhada e não o sei fazer. Mas sons saem da minha boca. Gemidos brutos, que nada mais são do que meu fôlego escapando como louco. Eu também sou bruta. Meus dentes cravam no ombro dele e eu sinto Syaoran me dominar com mais força. As unhas arranham as costas. Gosto de machucá-lo e ele a mim.

A sensação se intensifica e eu peço pressa. Ele me obedece. Por fim chego ao gozo, mas ele continua. Não alcançou o clímax ainda. Meu corpo extasiado não se importa. Logo ele tomba. Chegamos ao fim. Toda a tensão daqueles meses se resumiu nesse romance.

Não quero saber o que virá daqui para frente. Ele ainda esta dentro de mim, pulsando, respirando e a janela me mostra o céu azul e ensolarado. Seguro o rosto do meu mestre e amante e beijo-lhe a boca. Quero pintar o céu azul. Mas quero pintar com tons de laranja, de amarelo, um verde ácido talvez... Enfim, quero um céu doce e cítrico.

* * *

_Yo, gente! o.o_

_Uma oneshot de Sak e Syao, simplesmente pra dizer 'não estou morta!'. Asuidhiushdiush_

_Mas enfim, esses últimos tempos têm sido meio conturbados pra mim, só pra explicar o porquê do sumiço. Tenham paciência com a outra fic e não me trucidem caso surjam mais oneshots pela frente. :x_

_Deixem reviews para me fazer feliz, dizendo se gostaram ou não. Na minha opinião ficou um pouco corrida de mais, mas sinto que a fiz assim por ser uma espécie de ensaio... hehehehehe_

_Mas então, Nat-chan, desculpe se postei antes da sua revisão chegar e se existem erros na escrita, mas estou meio ansiosa para esperar x.x uhuhuhuhuh_

_Asiudhiusahdiusahdiusa_

_Pois então, confiram o blog nos próximos dias (o endereço está no meu perfil), logo pretendo postar alguns rascunhos para novas historias e um desenho inspirado nessa oneshot (e por que não tentar fazer uma página de manga? Hehehe). Comentem também! Anne-chan anda se sentindo meio para baixo nos últimos tempos... .-._

_Bom, me despeço e até a próxima! o/_

_Kissus_

_AnneNerd '  
_


End file.
